ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grande's Challenge
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on March 7th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_12.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Grande's Challenge" Synopsis With only Rei and Grande as the last two Reibloods left on Hammer, the two Reionyxs do battle to see who will confront the Master of the Reibloods. Plot The scene opens up with Kate and Rei speaking telepathcally with one another. Kate is criticizing Rei for choosing to eliminate his master, despite that his genes have been very helpful to Rei when he was on Boris, as well as all the trouble they had both went through to get him to awaken and be able to become Reimon. Despite Kate's disappointment in Rei's choice of actions, Rei stays firm to his word, believing that what the Reibloods are doing is nothing more than spreading terror throughout the Universe with their constant fighting for dominance and power, reiterating that he himself found more ways to exert his power through heroic tactics with the help of the ZAP SPACY's assistance. While still not comfortable with Rei's decision, Kate leaves Rei with the simple request to keep their family alive by staying alive himself. Later, the ZAP SPACY picks up an energy field nearby and Rei senses the presence of Reiblood emanating from it, the strongest presence he has felt since arriving on Hammer. Believing it to be none other than the Master of the Reibloods beckoning for one final challenge, the ZAP SPACY agree to go off and prepare for Rei's final battle. Suddenly while heading for the Energy Field, the Pendragon comes under attack by a mysterious ship, it is none other than the Alien Keel, Grande! Confronting each other outside, Grande reveals to Rei that both of them are the last Reibloods left on Hammer after the rest of them had been killed off (as a result of the constant fighting) and Grande is looking to fight with Rei once more. Rei refuses to do so, claiming that they are both being manipulated to fight for no reason since he wants to eliminate the Reibloods' master to end the fighting. Grande however states that he has no interest in getting the power to control the Universe for himself for two reason: He just enjoys fighting in general, and that he wishes to honor the memory of his sister, who (like Rei with Kate) died helping Grande awaken his Reiblood spirit. Unwilling to let his sister down, and because he wishes to be the strongest of the last two Reibloods, Grande summons Red King to fight, while Rei summons Gomora in retaliation. A fierce battle between the two monsters commences, while the ZAP SPACY looks on, ordered by Hyuga not to interfere. The battle seems to be at a standstill but after a while of trading blows and throws, Grande decides to get serious and turns the battle into a Reionyx Battle to the finish, when he gives Red King a power boost. With said power boost, Red King quickly overpowers Gomora physically, and he brutalizes his opponent without mercy, even at one point igniting his fists by setting them on Fire to cause more damage. Despite being brutalized from the pain he's sharing with Gomora, Rei refuses to let Grande win with the high stakes at risk, and thus he transforms into Reimon! With it, Gomora gets a similar power boost as well, and now it's Gomora's turn to overpower Red King physically without showing any mercy, leaving Red King and Grande to take blow after blow without stopping once. Finally, Gomora has Red King weakened to the point where he and Grande can be finished off with the Super Oscillatory Ray. However, Reimon stops Gomora before he can fire his Ray, feeling he has won the fight. Reimon turns back into Rei and Gomora is recalled back to his Neo Battle Nizer, while Grande angrily demands to know why he didn't kill him. Rei simply responds that he no longer wishes to kill anymore to appease their master, and he takes off on the back of Litra, while Grande looks on in anger and confusion. Shortly after Rei leaves, the surface of Hammer suddenly begins to cave-in all over the Planet and a massive fiery Wormhole appears from Underground, calling out to Reimon. Knowing that it is the Master of the Reibloods, Rei and Litra dive into the wormhole, with the ZAP SPACY following closely behind. While traversing the wormhole though, the energy field that makes it up causes great strain on Litra and leaves the Pendragon stuck in its void, unable to escape from the energy field surrounding it. Finally on the other side of the Wormhole, Rei and Litra arrive inside of Planet Hammer's core, a darkly-lite area that resembles the surface. Litra however is forced to be recalled as the strain of going through the wormhole leaves him unable to fight. Upon witnessing Hammer's Core, Rei notices that Armored Darkness is present, despite having destroyed it while freeing Ultraseven! While noticing the Armor though, Rei is suddenly confronted by Armored Mefilas, who has also been revived somehow and is now in a giant form! The voice that had called him earlier states that this is his final challenge and Armored Mefilas begins attacking Rei! To defend himself, Rei summons Gomora, and both Monster and Alien begin to do battle with one another... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *When Rei defends his stance on wishing to defeat Alien Reiblood to Kate. He mentions that part of his reason why is because it was the ZAP SPACY who brought him back to life when he was nearby killed by Grande. This is only half true however, as it was Kate who told the ZAP SPACY crew what had happened to Rei, and if it had not been for her divulging the true facts to them, Rei would have died (which Rei neglects to mention.) *During Gomora and Red King's fight, a blooper can be seen where Gomora's tail accidentally hits Red King's chest unintentionally while he is getting up from being knocked down. **Additionally, there are times in which the neck portion on the back-flap to the Red King suit is seen sticking out while Red King is fighting Gomora. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes